Blake Winter
"We all still have nightmares about them, our wounds aren't fully healed yet. But I know they will." Blake comforting Belledonna Blake Winter is the Daughter of Skadi, the Goddess of Winter from Norse Mythology. She is a Rebel in the destiny conflict. Her weapon is a pair of ice-skates called Shatter. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along with the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle, Blake settles down in the human world as a figure skater. But she also works part time as an army combat trainer and has ties to the police. Personality Blake is a kind, charming and aromantic girl. Unlike her mother she is merciful, warm and diplomatic. But she does have a tendency of acting cold towards Royals as she sees them as the ones who put a label on her as 'Skadi's daughter'. She has a bad habit of being incredibly attached to her friends and often feels lonely due to being abandoned multiple times as a child. And she has a fear of snakes due to what she was forced to witness as a child. Like her fellow Rebels she is understanding and empathetic and able to help relate and comfort many who have been through the same hell that she and her fellow Rebels did. Appearance She has snowy white eyes and black hair which she keeps untied and has an undercut. She wears a dark blue sports bra underneath an unzipped black and white crop v-neck jacket, black pants that have a vertical dark blue stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt. She wears black military boots. Her training clothes consist of a dark grey tube top, knee length black yoga pants and armor on her arms and waist. She has bandages wrapped around her legs and forearms and is barefoot. Her appearance has altered in season 2, she now has undercuts on both sides and her outfit changes, she no longer wears a v-neck and her top is changed to a polo-neck top and a white army vest. Interests Blake loves hiking, skiing and ice skating and is considered to be a par with Duchess Swan, she is even skilled enough to become a pro skater. She also has incredible survival skills. Abilities With her ice skates, Blake specializes in kick based attacks much like Jete Muse. She can use her cryogenic powers to create ice to skate on or telekenetically freeze water and use them as projectiles. On that note, her skate blades are detachable so she uses them as daggers and is shown to be very proficient in shurikenjutsu, as seen from how she can hit targets almost a mile away using her blades in shuriken form, Her blades are made of metal but she can easily create new ones from ice if they get broken. How she fits into her myth Sometime after the events of the myths and Skadi's separation from her first husband, she met a handsome bear hunter and this resulted in Blake being born to them. But the hunter left before she was born and Skadi eventually married Odin. But because she was a girl Odin and Skadi sometimes thought that she wasn't worth it and abandoned her multiple times in the forest to be eaten by wolves but she always found her way back to them. Eventually, this became a test from her own mother for her to show her worth as her daughter. If Blake ever showed any form of resistance she would be punished in many harsh ways or even threatened by dragging her to where Loki is tied to and Skadi would tell her to obey her orders otherwise she will end up the same way. Other than that Blake was abused by Odin and forsaken by Skadi. Eventually she was forced to come to EAH. Viewpoint of her destiny As previously stated, Blake was mistreated by Skadi to the point where she decided that it was not worth becoming the person that her so called mother is. And her myth involves her torturing her own friend so she refuses. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Norse Mythology Category:Rebels